


En el nacimiento de la luna nos encontramos

by coketea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coketea/pseuds/coketea
Summary: Cuando el sol muere, los pensamientos de Keith nacen con pasión al lado de Lance.También, la escena del atardecer sin diálogos y con cambios.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	En el nacimiento de la luna nos encontramos

Keith olvidó la última vez que estuvo así de cerca con Lance.

Y no es como si no fuesen amigos entre ellos, pero nunca llegaron a niveles tan íntimos.

Pero ahora, con Lance a su lado, sentado en el León Negro y mirando el atardecer, Keith puede decir fácilmente que este es el momento más íntimo que compartió con su mano derecha.

No puede comparar la suave respiración que siente a su lado con los caóticos momentos que compartieron juntos. No puede comparar la suave sensación de los dedos ajenos tocando sus brazos, o cuándo Lance dice su nombre deletreando delicadamente todas las letras.

Él nunca podría comparar todo eso con lo que fueron antes.

**Author's Note:**

> La versión en inglés es una kk, perdón


End file.
